leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx/Development
X WUZ HERE By X ; FATHANDS ; LAME-TOVER ; WUSSY VEST ; FAIL TRAIN ; LOVE TAPS ; INSUFFICIENT FORCE ; POLICE BRUTALITY ;Vi sTaNdS fOr STUPID. RuNnInG aLL oVeR ToWn WiTh SiLLy HaT LaDy, VI CoUlDnT sOlVe a CrImE iF A CrImiNaL sNuCk Up BeHiNd HeR aNd ShOt HeR iN tHe HeAd - I MeAn TuRnEd HeRsElF iN - WaiT WhaT wAs I sAyIng? oH YeAh, VI DoEsEnT GeT iT: RuLeS aRe MeAnT To Be BrOkEn, LiKe BuIlDiNgS, Or PeOpLe!!! IlL Be bAcK sOoN EnOuGh. No OnE DIE sCrEaMiNg WiThOuT ME!!!! Mayhem everywhere you look By Mayhem everywhere you look The name's Vi. I'm an enforcer. And this is my town - Piltover. They call this place the City of Progress - or they did until she showed up. Her name is . That's what they call her, anyway. No one knows who she is, or where she came from. This scrawny pain in the neck shows up one day, firing heavy guns in the air. And laughing - always with the laugh. I can't stand her. Everything changed the day she arrived in town. They might as well call it the City of Crime. Panic among the people. Chaos in the streets. Mayhem everywhere you look. The worst part is: none of it makes any sense. Ask her why she's doing it, and she'll give you a million different reasons. But the only one that matters is: She's having fun. Piltover is just a plaything to her. She's enjoying the time of her life, and she doesn't care who gets hurt. Well, I'm here to shut down the party. It doesn't matter what she wants. I don't care what her sob story is. I'm gonna put her away for a long, long time. And right before I do, I promise you: I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off her face. Permanently. Jinx, the Loose Cannon, revealed By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Jinx, the Loose Cannon, revealed Fire up your and take aim with a massive as , the Loose Cannon. Packing major attitude and equipped with a cornucopia of carnage, Jinx is a marksman primed to leave your foes marked for demolition. ;Abilities I= ;Get Excited! Jinx gains a massive movement speed boost whenever a champion or tower that she's recently attacked is killed or destroyed. This boost decays over time. |-|Q= ;Switcheroo! Jinx swaps weapons: * }} Jinx's basic attacks consume but gain increased range and deal increased damage to her target and nearby enemies. * }} Jinx's basic attacks grant for a short duration, stacking up to three times. Stacks fall off one at a time once Jinx stops attacking. |-|W= ;Zap! Jinx snaps off an electrical blast that deals damage to and the first enemy hit. |-|E= ;Flame Chompers! Jinx throws out a line of snare grenades that detonate after a few seconds, lighting nearby enemies on fire. Enemy champions who walk over a grenade will cause it to detonate early, them briefly. |-|R= ;Super Mega Death Rocket! Jinx fires a global rocket that gains damage as it travels. The rocket explodes on the first enemy champion hit, dealing damage to the target and all nearby enemies based on . ;Gameplay ;Bot lane Jinx is a versatile marksman armed with an arsenal of eclectic weapons. Her assortment of arms wreaks a ton of havoc, enabling her to deal brutal bouts of damage at the expense of mobility. One of the most important facets to playing Jinx is harnessing the power of to safely harass her enemies from a distance with her before unleashing a hail of pain when the moment calls. Despite her lack of built-in escapes, Jinx stores a few maneuvers inside her hyperactive brain that help her avoid ganks. briefly snares encroaching junglers, a well-timed discourages pursuit and careful management of objectives provide a massive speed boost thanks to triggering when a tower falls. And towers will fall. Clearing waves through liberal use of her 's area-of-effect attacks, Jinx brings constant lane pressure. Keeping her opponents on their heels, or making it impossible for them to pressure her, helps ensure she makes it to the mid- and late-game stages where her tremendous potential truly shines. One thing, though, that remains to be said: there's almost never a time when a isn't just about the best possible answer to any problem. Jinx's is a global execute that picks up speed as it hurtles towards an unsuspecting victim's facial area. Whether KO-ing a low-health enemy team during an early-level fight from across the map or nailing a retreating foe for the last-second kill, there's nothing a well-placed can't do. Except hit non-champions. It can't do that. ;Teamfights Jinx begins to dish out the damage once teamfights break out. Lacking reliable peel or protection for herself, though, she relies on her positioning and her teammates to keep her alive while she sends her enemies screaming. Jinx's range and damage remain potent throughout the game, making her ideal in a composition built around long-range poke. In the heat of battle, using her and from a distance helps whittle down enemies until she scores a kill, while create zones that opposing champs would do well to avoid. Once triggers, Jinx unlocks her clean-up potential, quickly repositioning to avoid threats and mowing down stragglers trying to run away. League of Legends Music: Get Jinxed By Praeco League of Legends Music: Get Jinxed While finishes loading and for her debut on the battlefield, we wanted to share one more glimpse into her chaotic personality. For Jinx, the fun doesn't end just because she's sleeping. Featuring hexplosive sequences packed with bombs and bullets and her unique take on fun, League of Legends Music: Get Jinxed frees the Loose Cannon to serve up wild hijinks without those pesky Piltover laws getting in the way. Whether through cinematics, motion comics, log-in screens or music, we're continuing to explore new ways to deliver champion stories. Showcasing a new song inspired by a hedonistic supercriminal and her vivid imagination running wild? Time for a music video. The Arsenal: Designing Jinx's Zombie-Slaying Weaponry is defined by her weapons. and are as much a part of Jinx's personality as her manic smile and her contempt for the rule of law. So when the time came to give Jinx a zombie-slaying spin, the first priority was making sure we got her weapons right - for both the theme and the champion. Artists Paul Kwon and Charles Liu worked together to give Jinx the arsenal any good zombie-slayer deserves.The Arsenal: Designing Jinx's Zombie-Slaying Weaponry Media Music= ;Easter Eggs * is written on the she is riding * The primate's facepaint references the from * is written on the rhino she is riding * The balloons have ' bombs' skull insignia * '}} and are graffiti'd on the wall * lies atop the destroyed robots }} ;Related Music Pool Party League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Jinx League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Lunar Revel 2015 (Firecracker Jinx) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Harrowing 2015 (Halloween) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Star Guardian Start of Game Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Zombie Slayer| |-|Gallery= Jinx concept 1.jpg|Jinx Concept 1 Jinx concept 2.jpg|Jinx Concept 2 Jinx concept 3.jpg|Jinx Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx concept 4.jpg|Jinx Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx concept 5.jpg|Jinx Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx concept 06.jpg|Jinx Concept 6 Jinx concept 07.jpg|Jinx Concept 7 Jinx concept 08.jpg|Jinx Concept 8 Jinx Mafia Concept.jpg|Mafia Jinx Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Jinx screenshots old.jpg|1st Jinx Screenshots Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard.jpg|Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard Jinx Firecracker model.jpg|Firecracker Jinx Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Jinx Polycount Poster.jpg|Jinx Polycount Poster (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Slayer concept 2.jpg|Slayer Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jinx Slayer concept.jpg|Slayer Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jinx Slayer concept 3.jpg|Slayer Jinx Fishbones Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jinx Slayer concept 4.png|Slayer Jinx Pow-Pow Fishbones Concepts (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Junx Slayer model 1.jpg|Slayer Jinx Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Junx Slayer model 2.jpg|Slayer Jinx Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Category:Champion development Category:Jinx